If You're Hearts Not In It
by Momoimoy
Summary: gak usah pakai summary soalnya gak tahu mau buat bagaimana hiks...hiksss huwahhh


**Tittle : If You're Heart Not In It**

 **Genre : entahlah author juga gak paham**

 **Rated : suka - suka siapa yang mau baca**

 **Warning : Typos, YAOI, FF gaje bin aneh xD**

Enam tahun berlalu setelah perpisahan antara Homin dan Jaechunsu, pada tanggal 2 oktober 2015 pertemuan fenomenal (?) Salah satu member TVXQ Jung Yunho dan Mantan member Kim Jaejoong. Pertemuan yang terjadi saat Yunho menjadi Mc dan Jaejoong bernyanyi. Ketika Jaejoong tampil semua fan berteriak kencang apa lagi YunJae Shipper sangat berisik.

.

.

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Perasaan tegang dan juga grogi tentu saja ku alami bagaimana tidak, kata mereka aku dan Yunn- ani maksudku Yunho tidak akan bertemu karna kami beda panggung t-tapi apa ini? Aku melihatnya melewati tendaku dan aku pikir aku sedang menghayal tapi ternyata itu adalah kenyataan. Jika boleh jujur aku bahagia benar - benar bahagia tapi aku tidak tahu dengan dia.

"dan penampilan selanjutnya dari Kim Jaejoong dan teman - teman" hah bagaimana ini! Aku benar - benar gugup sekarang ini penampilan pertamaku di depan Yunho.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja Jaejoong Hyung?" Aku sempat kaget karena seseorang menepuk punggungku

"Ahh nde aku baik - baik saja, kajja kita keluar" jawabku pada salah satu teman duetku. _Ayo Kim Jaejoong kau pasti bisa, Fighting_!"

 **Jaejoong POV End**

Akhirnya Jaejoong tampil bersama teman - temannya membawakan lagu arrirang, begitu Jaejoong bernyanyi sepasang mata dari atas panggung memperhatikan gerak - geriknya dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang ada di bibirnya. setelah acara selesai semua tentara belum kembali ke camp mereka sama dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia di tendanya dengan perasaan yang luar biasa berdebar.

"Datangi saja dia Hyung aku pikir tidak apa - apa" ucap salah seorang teman Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika dia masih membenciku ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ragu.

"Kupikir tidak Hyung, Yunho Hyung bukan tipe pendendam"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin ?"

"Hahaha aku bisa melihat dia selalu tersenyum saat kau tampil Hyung, matanya hanya melihat ke arahmu saja" perkataan temannya tadi membuat Jaejoong sedikit Blushing.

belum sempat Jaejoong berdiri didepannya sudah berdiri sosok yang sangat dia rindukan Jung Yunho.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jaejoong bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yunho dengan santai sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan jaejoong

"E-eh a-aku baik - baik saja, b-bagaimana d-denganmu?" Balas jaejoong dengan perasaan yang gugup.

"Tentu saja aku baik hahaha" balas Yunho dengan tawa khasnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum datar mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Hah ini pertama kali sejak enam tahun bukan ? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini sebagai anggota militer" ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong bingung dengan ucapannya

"Kau tahu ketika aku memikirkan tentang enam tahun yang lalu aku benar - benar sakit" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku merindukanmu Boo, meski kau ada disini tapi rasanya jarak diantar kita semakin lebar" ucap Yunho pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Jaejoong

 _ **[Flash Back]**_

"MWOO! Gugatan ? Kalian pikir ini lucu eoh ?" Teriak Yunho kepada ketiga membernya Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Mianhae Hyung kami benar - benar tidak bisa menjalankan kontrak itu lagi" ucap Yoochun lirih.

"Ck. Kalian sungguh lucu jika kalian tidak menginginkannya kenapa dari awal kalian tidak keluar eoh? KENAPA?"

"JUNG YUNHO! H-hen...hentikan" teriak Jaejoong yang membuat anggota lainnya terdiam termasuk Yunho.

"Kau tidak punya alasan membentak mereka berdua, kau bisa menyalahkan ku" ucap jaejoong

"Hyung hentikan hiks...hiks..." Tangis Junsu yang tidak ingin pertengkaran diantara kedua hyungnya yang dia inginkan berpisah dengan baik - baik. Changmin hanya terdiam melihat keadaan sebagai anggota yang paling muda dia ingin sekali menangis tapi dia tahu bahwa itu akan menyakiti keempat Hyungnya.

"Changmin-ah, Junsu-ah sebaiknya kita ke kamar" ajak Yoochun yang diikuti oleh keduanya. Mereka tahu bahwa ini privasi bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong masih dalam suasana yang sangat dingin.

"Waeyo Boo? Waeyo ? A-apa karna orang tuaku?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang mulai normal.

"Ani. Aku melakukannya bukan karna itu tapi karna kontrak yang tidak adil" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datarnya. Yunho tahu jika nada bicara Jaejoong seperti itu berarti masalahnya diantara mereka berdua.

"Boo, ini tidak seperti itu. Aku tahu bukan itu alasannya Boo kita bisa membicarakannya jadi ti-"

"HENTIKAN YUNHO kau tahu bahwa itu bukan alasan bagiku, k-kau" bibir Jaejoong mulai bergetar air matanya masih setia bertahan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang tuamu hiks...hikss" air mata yang dia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga. Jaejoong menangis tanpa berkata sedangkan Yunho hanya diam membisu.

Setelah kejadian itu kelima member masih tetap melakukan aksi panggung mereka tanpa merasa ada masalah diantara mereka.

"Baiklah jika kalian memang memutuskan seperti itu kalian bisa pergi" ucap Yunho sontak membuat JaeChunSu kaget.

"Dan Kau jika hatimu benar - benar tidak ingin berhentilah berpura - pura kau peduli padaku" ucap Yunho dengan nada dinginnya meninggalkan ketiganya dengan hati yang benar - benar kacau. Tapi Jaejoong mengejar Yunho.

"Y-yunnie" panggil Jaejoong.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika hanya untuk megnghiburku" ucap Yunho datar tanpa membalik badannya Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"A-aku takut Boo, aku takut kau akan bilang hubungan kita berakhir" ucap Yunho lirih.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku"

"Aku memang mencintaimu"

"Tapi kata - katamu tidak dari hati" ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menangis begitu sedih dihadapan Jaejoong. Selangkah demi selangkah Yunho maju mendekati Jaejoong

 _CUP_

Kecupan singkat yang diberikan Yunho menandakan berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

"Aku telah membuatnya mudah untukmu Jae" ucap Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang ambruk dan menangis. Dan sejak saat itu perpecahan terjadi.

 _ **[Flash Back End]**_

"Jika boleh jujur aku ingin memutar kembali waktu tapi kita terlalu jauh kita tak bisa mengulangi...tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk hentikanku kehilanganmu aku tak bisa mengubah pikiranmu Boo" ucap Yunho dengan tersenyum.

"Hah~ sudah waktunya. Aku kembali duluan Jae bye bye" ucap Yunho sambil memegang pundak Jaejoong sebentar. Jaejoong yang masih termenung akhirnya sadar.

"Yunho-ah" panggil Jaejoong namu orang yang dipanggil hanya melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh.

 _'Yunho-ah Mianhae'_

.

.

.

END

 **Ahhh maafkan diriku yang gak bisa nulis cerita panjang - panjan. saya gak tahu ini FF bagaimana bentuknya saking gajenya ane malas sebenernya mau nge-post tapi yah udah lah yah sudah terlanjur juga. aku hanya menulisnya sebagai hiburan saja hahahaha /apaan deh gue.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang mau baca /bacot dah ah/ ok semuanya bye bye Muachhh... Kritik dan saran boleh juga tuh :) :***


End file.
